Crimson
by thewalking-lucy
Summary: After discovering who her true mate was, Bella couldn't have been happier. Until an incident on her birthday caused the Cullens to leave. Victoria found Bella with the intent to kill her but things didn't turn out quite as planned and they ended up with the Volturi. What will the Cullens think of Bella's decision and her remarkable abilites. Rated T in case. I'm bad at summaries :
1. Chapter 1

**Another story... I JUST CANT HELP MYSELF. It's a problem, a huge problem. I spent so much time trying to think of a title for this. I have 4 and a half chapters done already because I couldn't think of a name, so this title might be temporary I don't know. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Crimson  
Chapter 1**

"This is stupid." Bella muttered to herself before slamming her science book shut. _When was she even going to need this? _She ran her hand through her hair soothingly and squeezed her eyes shut; she hadn't been the same person ever since what happened. She used to be calm person; she wouldn't get irritated over simple things like science revision.

Leaning back in her chair, Bella took a deep breath through her nose only to be hit with an unpleasant smell. She bent her head slightly to sniff her armpit, "_Yikes._" She mumbled, "It must've been warm last night." She looked at the clock to check the time, just enough time for a shower, Bella thought, jumping out of her chair and heading towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Bella was greeted by sunlight pouring in through the window, heating her skin up nicely and momentarily blinding her. It wasn't this bright in her room_. _But then again, Bella never opened her curtains anymore. Bella didn't do a lot of things anymore. Bella wasn't living anymore, she merely existed. She thought about how sunny it was for Forks and said, "I guess the Cullens won't be at school today." And then mentally kicked herself. _No they won't Bella, shut up. _After her shower Bella wasn't in much of a good mood. Considering the fact that Bella, for the life of her, couldn't understand a single word of that science book and also had a science test today at school, she decided she just wouldn't bother going.

When dressed, Bella stepped out of her house and thought for a minute. _How about a nice long walk, obviously nothing would go wrong on a walk,_ Bella laughed darkly to herself; she was so clumsy something was bound to go wrong, fortunately Bella had lost the will to care.

Bella had been walking for what felt like ages. She stopped for a moment and hunched over placing her hands on her thighs while she tried to regain breath. She looked up with a squint, _damn it was bright. _So bright she didn't recognise her surroundings. She was at the dried up remains of Edward's meadow. There wasn't a single flower in sight, nor a green strand of grass. Everything was dead. _Makes sense,_ Bella thought with a sigh.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A voice snarled behind her. Bella looked over her shoulder to see a familiar redhead behind her.

"Forgotten me already? I'm hurt Victoria." Bella teased, not at all bothered by the fact that this women wanted to murder her.

Victoria cackled, "Oh Isabella, you're a feisty one aren't you?"

"Oh Vicky, don't make me blush." Bella scoffed, turning to face the redheaded vampire fully.

"Oh, you are entertaining. It's almost a shame that you're not going to be around much longer." Victoria said, advancing towards Bella, "I heard your little veggie vamps left. What a pity."

"Blah, blah, blah. Yes Victoria, I'm aware they're gone." Bella rolled her eyes, "Now, honestly. I don't care if you kill me. Just do it. I'm fine with it. I don't care anymore."

Victoria felt a little shocked, but quickly pushed it aside and smiled darkly at the human girl, "You want to die? That almost makes me want to keep you alive, but I won't. See, you're precious little boyfriend," Victoria paused, "Sorry, ex-boyfriend, killed my mate. Do you know what that feels like Isabella? To have your mate taken away from you, to know you will never see your one true love ever again? Well, I suppose you do... but at least your love is alive. Mine's dead, forever."

Bella faked a yawn, "Enough of the sob story. Are you going to kill me now?"

Victoria raced towards Bella until she was a few mere millimetres away from her. "Scared yet, Bella?" Bella shook her head, "My god what's wrong with you? I'm about to kill you because your mate killed my mate and you don't even care?" Victoria grew frustrated, she liked to have a challenge when it came to food, this girl was giving her nothing. Bella sighed,

"Edward wasn't my mate."

Victoria glared at the girl, "What? What do you mean."

"Edward wasn't my mate."

"Oh yeah? Who was then?" Victoria scoffed. Bella took a step back, wondering wether this was a safe idea but threw her head back in frustration after being thrown 'looks' from Victoria and decided to admit it. "Well?"

"It was Jasper."

The two women stood in silence for a minute or so. Victoria a bit confused and Bella growing more impatient by the second. "Are you going to kill me or what?" Bella snapped, clearly agitated by how un-vampire like this vampire was being, any normal vampire would have drained her completely by now. When she didn't receive an answer, she grabbed a sharp rock that was close by. Victoria kept her eyes on the rock the whole time, wondering if she would really do that. Bella, desperate for relief from life, quickly slices her arm with the rock causing a several lines of blood to slide down her arm. "Go on Victoria, drink my blood. It's there, I know you want it." Bella said, coaxing Victoria. Bella looked down at her bloody arm and felt the tears well up, "Please Victoria, I'm begging you. My family left me, my mate left me. I thought they loved me, but they left me; so please Victoria, save me from my misery."

Victoria looked at Bella's tear filled eyes and within a second had her mouth around the cut, draining Bella's blood. Victoria kept her eyes on Bella the whole time waiting for the right moment. She felt Bella go limp. _Perfect_, Victoria stopped draining Bella and injected venom instead. Bella had gone into a state of unconsciousness rather than death like she wanted. Victoria held Bella in her arms and pushed the hair out of her face, stroking it after she positioned the hair. "You're going to be so beautiful Isabella." Victoria picked Bella up as if she was a sleeping baby. "I'll never leave you." Victoria whispered to the unconscious woman as she ran out of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Crimson  
Chapter 2**

When Bella woke up she could feel herself bobbing very slightly and when she opened her eyes she was greeted by a cloudy sky and a sun slowly setting. _What the?_ she thought, _Am I on a boat?_ She blinked her eyes once, only one time, and everything became clearer. Everything looked more defined, she could see colours she didn't know existed and could hear so many sounds. _What even were these sounds? _Bella huffed, sat up and furrowed her eyebrows. Feminine laughter erupted next to her. "Look who's up." Bella turned to see Victoria leaning against the cabin of the boat.

"Hey, uh, what happened? Because I'm not sure what happened after I cut my arm and I'm pretty sure I didn't get drunk and I'm also pretty sure this isn't what being dead is like so what happened?" Bella questioned Victoria. Victoria's face fell as she sat next to Bella.

Victoria sighed and began to explain, "I didn't have the heart to kill you Isabella, so I..." Victoria slowed down, "I changed you."

Bella held her slender hand in front of her, noticing how pale it was, "A vampire, huh?"

Victoria grabbed the hand Bella had held out in front of her and pulled her inside and pointed to a full length mirror propped up in the corner, "A beautiful one too."

"Why do you have this?" Bella chuckled slightly to herself.

"Because I know you would want to see this." Victoria nudged Bella over to the mirror. Bella rolled her eyes are Victoria; the she turned around to look in the mirror and took in her new appearance. She had grown by quite a bit, some of her weight had disappeared and curves had formed making her now rather thin body look more healthy and giving her a body to die for. Her hair had grown by easily 10 inches and darkened by a few shades. Her features sharpened; her lips were fuller and her eyes which were suppose to be a blood red had a purple tint to them. Her cheekbones had become much more prominent. She looked down at what she was wearing, it was a large t-shirt and from what she could tell, nothing else. Gripping the bottom of her t-shirt, she tugged it down with embarrassment, _it was a good thing she couldn't blush anymore._ "Calm down Isabella. I've seen it all already. Your underwear didn't fit you anymore and I figured you might as well wear nothing rather than wear the same underwear for a few days."

"You're definitely not a shy person I see." Bella stated, tugging her shirt less, "and what do you mean my underwear didn't fit?"

"Well, since your bottom half shrunk and your chest grew a bit it looked rather... uncomforatble," Victoria said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Bella looked down at her chest and it had, in fact, grown. Bella was always quite flat chested. _So far being a vampire was pretty good, _Bella thought selfishly. Victoria smiled at the newborn, "Isabella could you sit down with me?" Victoria and Bella sat down on some sort of old sofa that looked way too dirty and even someone without super vampire vision could tell that, "Look, I've never had a family, I never got the chance to have kids and then the whole dead thing happened so it stopped me. When I saw you so distressed I couldn't help but just want to make it all better for you, nurture you. So Isabella, will you travel with me but as my daughter?"

A part of Bella told her that she should think this was a bad idea. The woman who just days ago was going to kill her suddenly wanted to be her adoptive mother. But looking into Victoria's face all she could see was a genuine hopefulness. She really wanted Bella to be her daughter. "Of course I will." Bella accepted with a smile, "You changed me, it'd be weird if I just... left you." Victoria lunged at Bella and engulfed her in a huge hug, "One question, why do you keep calling me Isabella?"

Victoria smiled warmly at her, "Well, it's your full name and it's a pretty name. Should I call you Bella instead?"

Bella shook her head after thinking about it, "No, I'm warming to it. I always made people called me Bella because it sounded less old. Now that I'm going to live forever, why should I care about how old it sounds?"

"Good point," Victoria nodded in agreement, "Bella? I have to ask, how did you and Jasper happen?"

"Well, it started one day when the Cullens were out hunting."

* * *

_Once Bella had pulled into the driveway of the Cullen residence she hopped out of her truck and knocked on the front door. She was surprising Edward with a visit. The door opened to reveal slightly glum looking Jasper. "Hey Jasper, is Edward here?" Bella said cheerfully._

"_No. Hunting." Jasper mumbled, "Do you want to come in?"_

"_Uh, sure," Bella accepted quietly, unsure of Jasper's mood, "What's wrong Jasper?"_

_Jasper sat down, "Me and Alice broke up," He said very clearly with a defeated tone._

"_Oh Jasper," Bella cooed, kneeling down in front of him, "Are you okay?" She asked, but received only a shake of the head, "How's Alice."_

"_Not good." He muttered quietly. _

"_Well, if you're both upset about it why can't you be together?" Bella said, trying to look on the bright side of things._

"_We're not upset because of that, Alice saw something. Something... important."_

"_What was it?" Bella asked quickly but then mentally punished herself, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so nosy. I'll be out of your hair now." _

_Just as Bella got up to leave she felt a cool hand grip her arm, "No, Bella, stay. Do you really want to know?"_

"_Only if you want to tell me."_

"_Bella," Jasper sighed, "Bella, we're mates."_

_Bella didn't know how to react, she looked into Jasper's face that filled with so much sincerity, but she couldn't believe him, she couldn't let herself believe him, "Ha... ha... really funny Jasper." When Jasper stared at her in the same way her eyes widened slightly, "You're not joking?"_

"_No, Bella. I'm not joking."_

"_I can't believe you. I have Edward, you have Alice."_

"Had_ Alice." Jasper corrected._

"_Still, there's Edward. I thought we were mates."_

_Jasper sighed, "I guess there's only one way to prove this." And suddenly, Bella was pulled into a deep and passionate kiss._

_This kiss was different to ever kiss she'd ever had with Edward, this kiss wasn't cold and hard like Edward's were. She never knew vampires could be this soft and warm, considering they were stone cold dead. Then she realised,_

_She felt nothing for Edward._

_It was as if he was a flame that someone just suddenly blew out, quick and easy. She felt repulsed by the idea of ever kissing him or being close with him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and then realised something. She quickly pulled away and apologised, "Crap, I'm so sorry. I forgot, crap. I'm sorry."_

_Jasper chuckled, "Bella, slow down. Now explain why exactly you're sorry."_

_Bella looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes, she didn't care if she was over-exaggerating; she just felt bad. "Whenever me and Edward kissed we always had to be careful because of my blood and I know you're newer to this diet and I just didn't think, I'm so sorry." Jasper laughed again. "Stop laughing. Why are you laughing?" Bella sniffed, pouting like a child._

"_Because, I'm your _true_ mate. I could never hurt you, I would never think of it. I don't long for your blood Bella." Jasper pulled Bella close in one swift movement, "I long for you."_

* * *

_Bella and Jasper laid in bed, tangled in eachother limbs, snuggled close together. A few days had passed since they had kissed and it was now Bella's 18__th__ birthday. She was meant to be getting ready and asked that on her birthday she got to do this by herself; when in reality she had been there for hours and had been ready for a while. She just wanted to be with Jasper before she had to go downstairs and pretend to be in love with the man who wanted to suck her blood. _

_Technically, yes, Bella was cheating on Edward, but she didn't want to. She wanted to tell him it was over, but she was scared. Scared of what he could do to her. He could rip vampires apart with ease, imagine how much easier it would be with a human girl? And considering they weren't actually mates, which would make it even easier for him._

"_Are you coming down yet, Bella?" Alice called upstairs._

_Bella was going to respond but Jasper did it for her, "Sorry Alice, I was just giving Bella her present," Jasper held up a bag and gave it to Bella, "and apologising because it wasn't wrapped." Bella dug into the bag and pulled out a few Civil War books that she'd shown interest in. She mouthed 'thank you' quickly and placed the books back in the bag, then pulling him into a quick hug. They walked downstairs and suddenly a gift was thrusted into Bella's hand._

"_This is from me." Alice said sweetly. Bella smiled in thanks and tried to open the gift._

_It was a very well wrapped gift, Bella mentally cursed Alice's wrapping technique. She thought she had finally found an opening when the paper made a small slice into her finger and everything felt it went by in a blur. Jasper ran towards her, eyes golden and filled with concern. Suddenly she was pushed back into a coffee table, her arm slide from bits of broken glass from the vase which used to sit on the table but had crashed to the floor like she had. Edward turned towards the bleeding girl, eyes as black as night. Carlisle was by Bella's side and everyone else had left the room. Edward was advancing slowly towards Bella. Bella turned towards Carlisle with a look of desperation and whispered, "Get him out of here." Carlisle nodded and did what she said within a blink of an eye. Carlise led Bella into his office and removed the pieces of glass that had lodged themselves into her arm. He bandaged her arm up and smiled reassuringly. "Thank you Carlisle." Bella breathed quietly, a little shaken up._

"_It's fine Bella, but why did you want Edward gone?" Carlisle asked, face full of curiosity._

_Bella looked up at the doctor and plastered on a smile, "I just didn't want him to worry, that's all."_

* * *

"And then Edward came into my room that night," Bella said, getting to the worse part of the story, "and told me they were leaving; all of them, including my mate. I asked why and he said he realised how weak I was last night and that he didn't want me anymore. Once he left I cried for all I worth. The next day I ran to their house hoping Jasper would have stayed behind, even praying that he had! But nobody was there. It was an empty house; even with all the furniture it was still empty. I went to their room to see that my blood, the table and the glass was cleared up but my presents lay untouched on the floor. I unwrapped Alice's gift, this time without getting a paper cut. It was a photo album filled with lovely pictures of our time as a family. I was sobbing at every picture. And then I noticed at the back Alice had made a special section of pictures of me and Jasper. It had pictures of us when we just friends, before he told me about the fact we were mates, so Alice must have known for quite a while. Alice had also, somehow, managed get pictures of us when we were together. There was some beautiful artwork done by her, which must've been from visions or imagination, but oh, it was wonderful!" Bella smiled, thinking about the artwork.

Victoria looked distraught, "Oh Isabella! I'm so sorry! I can't believe we left that behind!" Victoria held her head in her hands and cursed under her breath.

Bella thought for a second, "Do you still have my backpack?" Victoria nodded, pulled it out from behind a chair and passed it to Bella. Bella pulled out the photo album and smiled widely, "I always carry it around with me, y'know just to feel... close to them?" Victoria sighed with relief and pulled Bella into a hug.

"Thank god. I was worried then," Bella looked at Victoria quizzically, "Y'know, since you're newborn. You could rip me apart in seconds." Bella shook her head and laughed at Victoria's paranoia. And as crazy as it sounded, Bella finally felt happy again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. **

**ALSO! A quick note, for the sake of this story in the volturi it's just the main characters, no wives or anything. :) Just like Felix, Aro, Jane, Alec etc...**

**Crimson  
Chapter 3**

Bella leant on the railing of the boat and let the aroma of the sea float gently into her nose, tickling her senses. She smiled,_ I better take in this now before everything smells bad._ From her experience of vampires they were always complaining about smell, but she supposed since their sense of smell was astounding compared to any regular sense of smell they couldn't help it. _Still,_ she thought, _they didn't have to be so vocal about it all the time._ She sighed and took in the view. The sun was slowly rising from the horizon, nothing obstructing her view but the sea. The waves were swimming with the boat, gently rocking it as they did. Bella looked into the marvellous aquamarine sea to see a variety of fish and sea creatures whirling about under the surface.

Victoria looked at the newborn who was staring at the fish so contently and couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Victoria!" Bella chimed as she turned around, flashing a dazzling smile, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well, this may sound stupid I don't know," Bella said, nervously rubbing her neck, "but why exactly are we at sea?"

Victoria laughed, "I probably should have explained that shouldn't I?" Bella nodded slightly in agreement, "Well, during the change people tend to... scream a lot and since I don't have an actual home I couldn't take you there. And I just assumed waking up at the Cullen's house wouldn't be pleasant after everything that happened, so me being the genius I am thought it would be easier to get a boat and go far out of anyone's' hearing distance. Although," Victoria cocked and eyebrow and folded her eyebrows, "You didn't make a sound. Not a single one. Not even a little cry or a murmur. Nothing, nada. Which actually helped in my favour when trying to get a boat. Would have been hard to explain why you were taking a screaming girl out to sea."

Bella laughed, "I can see how that would have been a problem, but what do we do now?"

Victoria shrugged, "We can go anywhere. We have a boat which I don't intend on returning, the whole word and eternity. It's up to you, Hun."

Bella smiled at Victoria's nick name for her, "I guess we just let the sea take us."

* * *

The once azure sky was now filled with heavy, gray clouds. The once gentle waves were crashing against the boat furiously. Bella sat inside the cabin, sheltering from the rain not wishing to deal with being wet. Victoria sat in the corner of the room head in some sort of book she found. A large wave crashed again, causing things from inside the cabin to almost fly about. Bella stood up, irritated with the lack of peace, and stormed out of the cabin. "I wish this damn storm would just STOP!" Bella yelled, throws her arms forcefully in the air.

A few seconds past and the sea fell calm. The clouds disappeared and the fierce wind came to a halt. There was no crashing waves or _flying objects._ Victoria lifted her head out of her book puzzled. _Now I know weather is weird but no storm stops like that, _she thought, stepping out of the cabin cautiously. She saw Bella, standing there with her arms in the air not moving an inch. "Isabella?" Victoria said, slowly stepping towards the stunned girl. Bella spun round, confusion plastered on her face. "What did you do?"

"I-I..." Bella stuttered, "I don't know! I was just like 'why won't this storm just stop' and then I just sort of threw my arms out and it just... stopped?"

"Wow." Victoria hugged the scared newborn, "It's okay Isabella," She pushed Bella out to an arms distance, "Maybe we should visit someone."

"Who?"

"The Volturi."

* * *

Once the vampire duo reached Volterra they headed straight towards the Volturi's castle. Usually Bella would be taking in the sights and admiring the architecture but right now, Bella didn't care.

Soon enough the majestic castle stood in front of them, towering over them, but like before neither of the women stopped to be impressed. They pushed open the heavy doors, which could in fact only be opened with a vampires strength or some sort of heavy machinery but even then, it was difficult. "Do you guys have an appointment?" A small voice spoke up as Bella and Victoria appeared in castle.

Victoria looked over at voice. It was a woman, probably about 30. Her brown hair tied back into a crude ponytail, green eyes filled with hope and make up done nicely, as if to impress anyone. _What's the point_, Bella thought,_ she obviously can't leave._ Bella rarely wore makeup as a human, even when she was going out every day. This woman looked like some sort of secretary though, which seemed strange to Bella, but she let it go. "Who are you?" Victoria questioned.

The woman's eyes widened at Victoria's harsh voice, "I'm Gianna, the secretary."

"Well, _Gianna,_" Victoria said, walking over to the woman's desk, "Tell the Volturi we need to speak with them. Tell them it's interesting." Gianna nodded furiously and scampered off into another room, with a door just as big as the one in the entrance but clearly less heavy. "Why do they need a human here?" Victoria muttered to herself.

Bella shrugged, "Maybe it's just for the sake of appearances."

"I guess it would help with their whole feeding style." Victoria mused to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Victoria started, "The volturi are human-feeders, naturally, but their hunting style is rather unique. One of their members, Heidi, has this special ability. She's like so beautiful that everyone will just do whatever she says. They call it 'physical attraction'. She lures people her by claiming they are going to partake in some sort of contest or something or some other cover up. The humans don't have time to question it they're just so... mesmerised? They just get so caught up in the beauty their common sense goes right out of the window."

"So why would Gianna help?"

Victoria shrugged, "They way Heidi makes it seem like such a huge contest it would make sense for there to be someone sort of sorting things out. Plus an average girl that isn't deathly pale might confirm and suspicions the victims would have about this 'contest'."

"It's quite clever then..." Bella mumbled to herself, leaning against a pillar.

A few moments later Gianna reappeared, "They will see you now," She said, leaving the door open and heading back to her desk."

Victoria walked into the room confidently with Bella trailing behind her. The room consisted of marble walls, floors and pillars, all an off-white colour. Three men sat in thrones at the far end of the room on a slightly raised platform. Four people emerged from the sides of the room, two on each side. Bella couldn't help but feel intimidated and insecure.

"Well, what do we have here?" One of the men stood up, speaking in an almost amused voice, causing Bella to panic slightly. Bella ducked her head in fear and cowered behind Victoria slightly like how she did with her own mother when she was little and met someone new. Bella had always been shy as a human and apparently when placed in front of certain vampires couldn't help but return to her weak state.

"Aro, this is Isabella."

The man, Aro, smiled at me, "This is dangerous Victoria, you brought a newborn into a place filled with humans."

Victoria's eyes widened, "I hadn't thought of that," she said, voice fading throughout.

Aro turned to Bella, his red eyes burning into hers, "My dear, are you thirsty?" Bella opened her mouth to reply but couldn't, she didn't know what vampire thirst felt like. She looked over at Victoria for confirmation but Victoria looked just as curious. Aro let out a small laugh, "Does your throat burn?"

Bella focused on her throat for a moment and shook her head, "No."

Aro stood silent for a moment, "Most peculier. How long has it been since the change."

Victoria shrugged, "A few days since she woke up."

"Well," Aro said, "If you're not thirsty I guess we have time to talk. What was it you wanted Victoria?"

"A strange thing happened on the way here. I think Isabella may have an ability." Aro made his way towards Bella, hand reaching out. Bella frozed, confused. "It's his ability, Isabella. If he touches you he can view your past" Victoria explained.

Bella reached her hand out and Aro grasped her hand. Bella waited for a few moments and her confusion reached its peak when Aro snatched his hand away, clearly irritated, "Nothing." He murmured, "I can't see anything. Jane try your gift."

Bella turned around to see a small girl, smaller than Alice, taking a few steps forward. Her blonde hair tied back tightly into a neat bun, a black cloak around her body and an evil look on her face. Bella sighed to herself, _does everyone here have to be so freakin' intimidating? _The girl, Jane, smirked at Bella, "Pain," she said and waited. When Bella did nothing, her face grew irritated too, "What?" She breathed, "Why didn't it work?"

One of the men who had remained seated on their thrones spoke up, "I believe Miss..."

"Sutherland." Victoria stated. Bella took Victoria's last name after she was dubbed her daughter figure.

"Miss _Sutherland_ here is some form of mental shield."

Aro smiled, "Marcus, I do believe you are right." Aro reached out and took hold of Bella's hand again, "Isabella. Try to feel comfortable. Let down your walls. Break down any barriers you have. Your power has great has potential."

Bella nodded, trying to get into some sort of happy, comfort zone. She wasn't sure if it was working at all. She closed her eyes trying to push out all her memories to Aro in an attempt to help the process, all the while trying to feel comfortable. But to tell the truth, all she felt was vulnerable.

Bella opened one of her eyes slightly to see that Aro looked a lot happier than he did last time he tried this, "Wonderful." Aro said. "So Isabella, you managed to stop a storm?" Bella shrugged, "For someone with such great power you are acting rather aloof."

Bella spoke up, "I'm sorry, Aro. This is just all new to me. Truth be told I have no idea what to think about all of this."

Aro placed his hand on Bella's upper arm and squeezed it reassuringly, "I want to propose something. You and Victoria come join us. We can offer you protection, figure out your ability and improve them." Aro smiled once more at the newborn, "You have the potential to be a remarkable vampire Isabella and we want you."

Victoria decided to chip in at this moment, "Could Isabella and I discuss this for a moment?" Aro nodded and Victoria led Bella out of the room. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you want to do?" Victoria asked.

Bella thought for a few seconds, "I want to stay?"

Victoria seemed shocked, "Really?" Bella cocked an eyebrow at her response, "I didn't expect it that's all, considering all the time you spent with the veggie vamps I thought they would have told you have the big, bad Volturi."

"They did," Bella stated calmly, "But I don't care. I've met them, they don't want to kill us. We have protection now Victoria. That's the best we could ask for isn't it? Because that's what all the vampires worried about doing something wrong and getting on the Volturi's bad side, right?"

Victoria put her hands up in defence, "I didn't say that I didn't want to stay. I was just thinking about you."

"So were staying?" Bella said, smiling.

"We're staying, hun."

"Marvellous!" Aro exclaimed from the doorway, with the other members of the Volturi behind him. "Heidi will show you to your rooms, decorate as you wish." A beautiful woman emerged from the crowd of members. _Victoria was right_, Bella thought, _she's is beautiful. She's beautiful beyond belief._

Heidi led the two to a long corridor filled with doors and pointed them to two opposite each other, "You can decide between the two of you. One has a balcony." Bella's eyes lit up slightly and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Yes Isabella, you get the balcony." Victoria said, wrapping her arms around Bella.

"Thank you Vic!" Bella smiled, squeezing her _'mother'_ tight.

Heidi smiled at the two, "Okay, just get settled. You'll be here for a while."

Bella and Victoria went into their separate rooms and settled down. Bella pulled out the belongings from her backpack and placed them on a chest of drawers, pausing when she pulled out the scrap book and sighed.

"You can see him again y'know?" A deep voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Aro waiting at her door. "When I was looking into your past I saw you and Jasper. You were mates, right?"

"_Are_ mates." Bella corrected him.

"Well, still. You can see him. We are in contact with the Olympic Coven."

"I know. I want him to come to me. If we are in fact mates he'll know; he'll know to come to me."

Aro walked into the room, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"It hurts. It hurts like hell, Aro." Bella sighed, "We'll see each other again. He left me, along with the others. I'm not going to crawl back and demand they love me again."

Aro chuckled, "You're a strong one, Isabella, I'll give you that."

"Thank you, Aro." Bella said, smiling at Aro. Aro smiled back as he left the room. Bella flopped down onto her bed, sighing as she went; but she couldn't help but wonder,

_Was he thinking about her?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Crimson  
Chapter 4**

"Victoria, may I have your hand please," Aro asked Victoria, "I want to see your side of this event." Victoria stuck out her hand for Aro. They were thinking of theories for Bella's ability.

"Aro, couldn't we just arrange for Eleazar to meet her?" Caius said, trying to be helpful. Eleazar was part of the Denali coven. He had the ability to sense the ability of both vampires _and_ humans.

Aro shook his head, "I thought of that. But no, I want to keep Isabella a surprise for the gathering."

"The gathering?" Bella questioned.

"We have two new members." Felix spoke up, walking into the room with Demetri.

"Yeah," Demetri said, "Our _special_ members need to be introduced to the vampire world."

Aro nodded, "So every vampire we can get comes to Volterra for a magnificent ball. About half way through we make our grand entrance, unveil ourselves and then, introduce our newest member."

"It's rather spectacular." Jane piped up from the corner of the room. Jane was slightly hostile towards Bella and Victoria, but eventually started to warm up to the two.

"Yeah, everyone's terrified of us, it's awesome." Alec mused beside Jane, Jane lightly hit him on the arm and smiled and Bella. Bella just laughed,

"Jesus, you guys are a lot more normal than I expected."

"Come on, we're normal." Felix said.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yeah. It's normal to have a whole race of vampires fearing you."

Alec grinned, "Is for us!"

Aro cleared his throat, "Anyways back to Victoria." He reached out for her hand and touched it. He was instantly overwhelmed by her memories good and bad. He felt sympathy for her bad memories, happiness at her good ones and anger at any memory involving anything... intimate. He felt a bond.

Victoria felt it too, the moment he touched her hand it felt like his touch was on fire, but in a good way. A warm feeling spread through her body. She dared to peek into his eyes. The connection just grew between them. If Victoria still had blood it would have rushed to her cheeks in an instant.

Aro had been done with her past for a long time but his hold on her hand just got tighter. Once he remembered that there were other people in the room he pulled his hand away and stood up. "Well, let's start."

* * *

"Try it!" Caius said annoyed.

"But it's fire!" Bella whined.

"Just do it!" Caius said, gripping the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb, "Look, just do this and then we can get onto the safer stuff."

"Oh my gosh, fine! But I'm going to feel so stupid if this doesn't work."

"Thank you," Caius released his hold on his bridge, "Now just look at the paper, imagine it setting on fire. Look at it, force it to be on fire."

Bella nodded and looked at the piece of paper that had been crudely set up with a stand and a clamp. She imagined the fire, the smell, the image; she imagined it burning through the paper. She sniffed and was smelt something... different. Opening her eyes - which she hadn't realised were close - she looked at the paper. The paper had a flame gradually climbing its way up.

"Impressive." Marcus said.

Jane smiled evilly, "You're like a murder weapon now."

Bella's eyes widened, "What?"

Aro laughed, "Well. If we worked on this you could eliminate vampires easily. Thousands at a time," He paused, "But only if you had to, of course."

"Right..." Bella trailed off, slightly worried about the power she possessed.

* * *

The rest of the day Bella manipulated the earth, almost growing a whole forest in minutes, created mini-tornados, held water balls that she had created in her hand and set numerous things on fire. "Well that confirms it I guess," Marcus started.

"Isabella is an elemental controlling mental shield," Aro smiled, "Two abilities, very impressive."

"Thanks, I guess." Bella murmured.

Heidi sighed and sat next to the girl. "Girlie, you need to get out of this insecure place. You are gorgeous!"

"All vampires are gorgeous?" Bella questioned.

"Not this gorgeous! You must have enhanced gorgeousness baby!" Heidi smiled, "But seriously. You need to get confident, a vampire is sexy and confident and terrifying!"

"What?"

"Yes, you heard me! Terrifying!"

Bella shook her head, "You're crazy."

"I may be crazy but you're a vampire now and I'm going to teach you how to be a true vampire." Heidi laughed and dragged Bella off into another room, but not before Bella could mouth 'help me' to the others.

* * *

"Right, put on this." Heidi said, thrusting an outfit at Bella.

"Why?" Bella moaned.

"Because, a good outfit means a good mood which means a better outlook on everything in the world!" Heidi exclaimed, forcing Bella to grab the outfit.

"You are delusional." Heidi gave Bella a look.

"You're a mental shield! I'm not used to this! I can make anyone do whatever I want; why are you like this!" Heidi said, head in hands.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll put the freakin' outfit on, chill."

Heidi's head popped up, a grin plastered on her face, "Great! After that your face and your hair is mine."

Bella walked into the en suite of her room and looked at the outfit.

She had given Bella a black pleated shirt dress, some 5" black platform boots and a black bowler hat. Bella smiled, _black, very typical._ She quickly slipped on the dress and boots and stepped out with the bowler hat in hand. Heidi smiled at her, "See girly! All you need is a great outfit and you get a little confidence boost. Now sit." Heidi pushed Bella into a chair and pulled out a makeup bag and hair straighteners.

After a while Bella's hair was straighter than Hugh Heffner and her makeup was done with smokey eyes and red lips. Bella couldn't help but smile at her reflection, she hated to admit it but she looked beautiful.

Heidi came up behind her and placed the hat on the back of her head and held out a brown fringe bag, "Grab the bag, we're going shopping."

"Why? And we can't, it's so sunny and we're vampires."

Heidi smirked, "That doesn't matter now, just make it really windy or something. Change the weather."

Bella rolled her eyes, "We only discovered this to-day," Bella said, emphasizing the 'today', "I don't think I'm that powerful or if that's even possible."

"Well let's try it!" Heidi squealed and ran to Bella's balcony.

Bella was there in a few seconds and stood beside Heidi, "Okay, what should I do?"

Heidi shrugged, "Just imagine wind, rain, less sun or something. Picture it in your mind and we'll see what happens."

Bella rolled her eyes once more before closing them. As she squeezed her eyes tight she picture a dismal day. Grey clouds everywhere, but no rain. Bella wasn't a huge fan of rain after all that time in Forks. She imagined the wind picking up slightly. Once she opened her eyes the sky outside had turned into one similar to the one she pictured in her mind. "Huh," she breathed.

"Wow," Heidi said, turning to face Bella, "This is awesome, let's go."

Bella sighed as Heidi dragged her outside into the mean, shopping streets of Volterra.

* * *

"Uh, Victoria," Aro said nervously as he knocked on her open door. _This is ridiculous_, he thought to himself, _I'm the head of the volturi and this redhead is getting me flustered. _

"Yes Aro?" Victoria said, brining him out of his thoughts.

"I wish to speak with you about today."

Victoria sat down on the bed in the middle of the room, "Okay. Go on."

"I, uh, I felt something very special Victoria, I was just wondering if-"

"If I felt it too." Victoria smiled, finishing his sentence, "Yes I did."

Aro walked into the room and sat next to her, "So, we're mates."

"I definitely wasn't expecting it, but yeah," Victoria smiled at Aro, "I guess we are."

Aro returned the redheaded vampire's smile, "I guess we have more to announce at the next gathering."

Victoria nodded and thought for a moment, "Isabella's going to love this."

"Hmm?"

"Well, I kind of told her I'd be her mother figure so I guess now you're her daddy." She said, poking him in the stomach.

"Wonderful! One of the most beautiful vampires ever is my mate and one of the most powerful vampires is my daughter."

"What the-" Bella started, appearing at Victoria's doorway after returning from the shopping trip.

"Hello Isabella." Aro said calmly.

"Hey, uh, what's going on?" Bella said, setting her bags down and slowly walking into the room.

"Well, Aro and I are mates," Victoria smiled, "And that means he's kind of your dad now."

Bella nodded as she took in the information, "Okay then, cool. I'm going to let you two crazy kids get down to business."

Bella grabbed her bag and ran out of the room causing Aro to laugh, "I like having a daughter."

"It's great having Isabella," Victoria said, deep in thought, "I never got a chance to have a perfect family. I'd kind of always wanted to adopt a kid but James..."

Aro pulled Victoria into a deep kiss once she mentioned James, "No. There's no need to think of him Victoria." He said, pulling her father back on the bed, "You're mine now." He whispered to her before biting into her neck and claiming his as hers, _forever._

**A/N - Hi there! So I guess I have a couple of notes.**

**1. Heidi's character may seem a little weird. I was watching New Girl and Don't Trust The B- in Apartment 23, so she's kind of a mix of Cece and Chloe in my mind with some major girliness thrown in.**

**2. Okay, I know controlling the elements doesn't mean controlling weather but I'm just going to say the fact she can control air means she can move clouds and change the weather and... stuff. Yeah.**

**And yeah, Victoria and Aro. I SHIP IT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Crimson  
Chapter 5**

Bella looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her make-up was done, her hair was curled perfectly and her outfit was smooth and wrinkle free. Her eyes were what always impressed her though, the random purple tint in them both confused her and intrigued her. Although, she'd come up with a theory that it was due to one of her powers but she didn't care. They looked awesome.

They were still red though. Bella drank from humans and didn't feel guilty about it one bit. Bella had met two nomad vampires, Peter and Charlotte. They didn't know Bella, but Jasper had told her all about them. They fed off criminals, rapists, murders, basically anyone that would be going to hell whether they died naturally or whether they were murdered. They way they explained it though was rather amusing,

'_We're not murderers, we're just ridding of the scum of the earth. It's like we're doing a bit of community service, y'know?'_

Bella didn't like the thought of drinking from an animal or an innocent person, she spoke to Heidi about it and arranged a slight change in the usual humans she brought. Heidi would now bring in groups of criminals or anyone in the streets she caught doing anything... _wrong. _Bella didn't feed as much as the others, everyone said she had 'exceptional self-control'. She didn't need much to be full.

It had been a while since her and Victoria joined the Volturi. 37 years, 9 months and 18 days if you wanted to be exact. The gathering was arranged to be held in less than a week and Bella was nervous. Even after the 37 years she had been a vampire she had reach the peak of her confidence but the thought of seeing her mate was sending her into a panic.

Nobody really understood why Bella didn't want to arrange to meet them before the gathering; Aro had supported her though, but that was mainly because he wanted to surprise the Vampire race. He wanted them all to fear the Volturi more than they already did.

During the years Aro and Victoria got married, it was a beautiful wedding with only the Volturi and the guard members. Victoria and Bella became Victoria and Isabella Volturi, Bella had recently taken to trying to called Victoria and Aro her mother and father; which made Victoria extremely happy and made Aro roll his eyes at his wife, but Bella knew he appreciated the 'father' label. Bella strolled down to the main room but stopped as she heard the conversation inside.

"They're in danger, Aro." Marcus growled.

"She doesn't need to know. We can deal with it." Aro said quietly, anger present in his voice.

"She could help them, she could deal with this in mere seconds!"

"Aro, I love you but Marcus is right." Victoria said soothingly.

"Isabella said she doesn't want to see them."

Bella walked in once she heard her name, "Okay, what's going on?"

Aro sighed, "I guess we have to tell you now."

Marcus glared at Aro, "There's a small clan of newborns. They're extremely powerful although definitely nothing compared to Isabella. We're not sure what they're doing but Felix tracked them and it seems they're heading towards the Cullen family," Bella's eyes widened at this,

"Okay, so why can't I just go kill them then?"

"Because Aro didn't think you'd want to," Marcus said smugly.

"Father, I want to do this." Bella said approaching Aro.

Aro sighed, "But I just thought-"

"I know. I'm going to remained cloaked. I don't want them to know me and I want you to have your surprise. It's fine. I'll deal with it." Bella pulled Aro into a hug, "I have to protect _him._"

"Fine. You and your mother will leave today. They have started living in Forks again. You know where they live. Pack your stuff and get ready to leave." Aro said coldly before walking out the room.

"What's up his butt?" Bella said to no one in particular.

"He lost a fight," Marcus laughed, "_That's_ what's up his butt."

* * *

"He meant well Isabella."

"I know Victoria, I'm not mad," Bella said quietly.

"You just seem a bit distracted, I just figured that it was because of Aro..." Victoria said, trailing off slightly towards the end.

Bella sighed, "I just... I'm nervous. I'm going to see them again. They probably think I'm old with kids now."

"Yeah," Victoria smiled, "but instead you're a super hot vampire that will be that way forever."

Bella stood up, rolling her eyes, "Okay. When we get there let me handle it, they'll probably recognise you if you talk. I'll shield you too. Although I don't know about Alice..."

* * *

Alice sat in the living room of the Cullen residence, mindlessly flicking through channels at a speed which could send humans insane. _Huh,_ she thought, _this many channels and nothing to watch. _She shut off the TV and lounged on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Little Pix!" Emmett said as he sauntered into the room, lifting up her legs and sitting down.

"Hey, Emmett." Alice sat up and wrapped her arms and her legs. Soon the room was filled with the other Cullens and Jasper, who had returned to Whitlock soon after they left Forks. Alice sighed slightly, nobody wanted to leave Forks all those years ago. Edward convinced them they needed to leave and once he convinced Carlisle, they had to go. Surprisingly though Jasper took it the hardest. Once they moved he didn't leave his room for almost 2 years, although everyone put it down to Alice and Jasper separating; but Alice knew. Alice knew he'd gotten over it. Alice knew about him an Bella, she just didn't tell him. Alice and Jasper were never supposed to be together, that was something they both knew.

The volume in the room increased as individual conversations started, Alice laid her head on her knees and looked over at her family.

_Two dark figures glided through the forest._

Alice let out a small gasp as her head snapped up from her knees, the room fell silent as everyone stared at her.

_"Who are you, exactly?" Rosalie said, folding her arms over her chest, a scowl present on her face._

_"We're the Volturi." One of the figures spoke confidently in a female voice._

Alice's vision jumped a little bit.

_"You're in great danger." The voiced spoke again._

"Alice!" Edward yelled.

"They're coming," Alice whispered.

"What?" Carlisle said, placing an arm around Esme.

"The Volturi, they're coming. There was something about danger." Alice said frantically, repeating the vision in her mind.

"When will they be here?" Jasper growled.

"Soon." Edward said, looking into Alice's mind.

"Today." Alice confirmed.

"Well then," Jasper sat down and muttered in a sinister tone, "I guess now we play the waiting game."

* * *

"Remember the deal, Victoria?" Bella asked, head forward as she strode through the forest.

"Yes. You talk, I don't." Victoria said.

"Only talk if you're positive they won't recognise your voice; you don't have to be mute."

Victoria nodded and continued to walk. They noticed the trees started to disappear, less and less with each step. Soon enough they were in front of the Cullen house. Bella knew this wasn't the house they moved to when they left her, this wouldn't have even been the second house they went to after her. It was almost 40 years since she saw them. If she was human she would be a bucket of nerves right now, complete with shaking knees and clammy hands.

"They're here." Bella heard Alice say from inside.

Bella smiled to herself and mumbled, "I guess she did 'see' us."

The Cullens filed out of the house as the two cloaked vampires came to a halt.

_"_Who are you, exactly?" Rosalie said, folding her arms over her chest, a scowl present on her face. Typical Rosalie.

"We're the Volturi." Bella stated.

"Yeah, we know that, but who exactly are you?" Alice said, stepping forward slightly, only to be pulled back lightly by Emmett.

"That information is not relevant now, all will be revealed later. The important thing is that you're in great danger."

"What kind of danger?" Jasper said, clearly not phased, which was frustrating for other but just made Bella feel like that shy little human. If her unbeating heart was still going it surely would have skipped a beat or two.

"A small clan of incredibly powerful newborns. A few more than you. We think they must have some sort of enhanced strength." Victoria spoke up in an undetectable voice.

Jasper stepped forward to face his coven, "We must start training."

"That," Bella said, moving in front of Jasper, "won't be necessary. I will handle this."

"What, all by yourself? We have to he-"

"No," Bella growled from beneath her cloak. Jasper watched in disbelief as the cloaked figure spoke softly, "That is not necessary. I will handle this and you will not put yourself at risk over your pride. They will arrive in a matter of minutes."

"What!" Jasper yelled, "Minutes?"

"Yes! Now get inside your damn house and I. Will. Deal. With. It." Bella yelled, stepping closer with every step. She may have been yelling at him as she did, but it felt so good to be close to him again. Jasper opened his mouth to protest but Bella pointed him inside before he could say a word. Bella walked over to Victoria and spoke in a low voice, "You go inside too, they will probably have questions. You just need to keep them from coming outside."

Victoria nodded as she walked inside after the Cullens. "She's insane." Jasper muttered as he stood by the window, staring outside.

Victoria rolled her eyes under her large cloak hood, "No. She's clever. You're insane for wanting to fight. Let her do her thing."

Jasper stared at the vampire incredulously. "Yeah, Jasper. Let her do her thaaaang." Emmett called, sprawled out on the couch.

Rosalie slapped him on the arm, "This is no time to joke, Emmett! She could _die_."

"_No _she can't." Victoria muttered.

"They're here." Alice said, jumping up and running to the window.

10 vampires appeared from the forest, Jasper pinched his bridge as he saw them muttering things about the 'stupid woman'. The vampires were huge, like weightlifters on steroids, they towered over the unknown vampire. Once they saw Bella, one vampire, they smirked. "You're great an all sweetie," One vampire said, "but we're not after you."

Bella looked at the vampires and smirked, "I know."

Another vampire stepped forward, "Well then that's great, doll. Could you move?"

"Excuse me?" Bella said in an unforgiving tone. The vampire watched her crimson lips move as she spoke, it was all they could see, everything else covered by the cloak.

"I said could you mo-"

"I heard you. I was just shocked you'd dare say that to me but then I suppose you don't know who I am do you?"

The lips from beneath the hood smiled in such a way that sent chills through all of the vampires. A slightly braver vampire hollered from the back of the bunch, "Who are you then?"

Bella flicked her hood back slightly, revealing her face to all those who stood before her, "Death."

* * *

"Oh.. my.. god.." Alice screamed before clamping her hands over her mouth. The entire Cullen clan watched in horror as every member of the newborn clan burst into flames. Their bodies crumbling into ash right before their eyes.

Victoria smirked from beneath her hood. _She'll die they said, what fools,_ she thought to herself.

Edward grabbed Victoria's arm, "What the hell was that!"

Victoria glared at him, although he couldn't have seen, "Get your damn hands off me."

Bella stepped back into the house, hood back on, covering her face entirely. All of the Cullen's opened their mouths to ask a million different questions but Bella simply raised her hand and irritably said, "None of your questions now. We will see you in a few days. If any problems arise we will know and we will be here. _Goodbye_."

"Isabella!" Victoria squealed once a safe distance from the Cullen household. Bella raised an eyebrow at her, having removed their hoods now, "You totally amazed them. They are terrified of you! And then they will see you at the gathering and realise who you are and it will be perfect!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "You are insane. I don't care about amazing them. I didn't want them to die, that's all. Now let's just get home because I am freaking out about the gathering."

Victoria scoffed, "You do care."

"Whatever!"

* * *

**A/N- Uh... so... I'm back? Sort of. I'm sorry, don't hit me!**


End file.
